Bojing
by Heir of Arenaria
Summary: After Aang and the gang aren't able to see the Earth King, will they go to desperate measures to find Appa and end the war? Meanwhile, can Zuko talk his Uncle into leaving Ba Sing Se and continueing their search for the Avatar?
1. Decisions

I do not own Avatar or anything within it. It belongs to its creators, whom I greatly admire for their creative minds. Your creation has inspired and touched my life as well as the lives of others in ways you will never know. Thank you. And God bless. Heir of Arenaria

I wrote this right after the episode "City of Walls and Secrets," and shall post a chapter every other week. Enjoy...

"Avatar: The Last Airbender"

Book 2: Earth

Chapter 15: Bojing

By

Heir of Arenaria

Chapter One

"Decisions"

**B**a Sing Se. A true city of walls and secrets. Not much more than that was within it. Even so, the people within had no idea just what an awful city they lived in. They went about their business as usual, far from thoughts of war and destruction. Far from anything but what they considered a peaceful life. But though that was true for most, it was not true for a certain young man with a scar over his left eye serving tea in the lower ring of the city.

**Z**uko went about serving tea to the customers of the shop. It bothered him that he was forced to serve when his title said that he should be _being_ served. Of course, until he captured the Avatar, that title had been temporarily stripped of him, especially now that he was in an Earth Kingdom city. And not just any Earth Kingdom city, but _the_ Earth Kingdom city. And here he had to keep his profile even more hidden than anytime prior in his life. He hated it. He wished he could just be rid of it all and return home with his honor. But recent events had made that task even harder. Because of the bounty on his head and his almost being captured because of it, he had lost the Avatar, and had ended up in Ba Sing Se, where he had little chance of finding the Avatar again. His Uncle didn't seem to mind. He was content and happy to be serving customers tea.

Zuko paused to watch the customers. He was suspicious of all of them since the recent outburst of that Earth Kingdom peasant, Jet, trying to accuse him of being a firebender. He watched the customers cautiously. Soon his Uncle passed by him on his return to get more tea for the customers. Zuko whispered to him as he passed.

"We should go. It's not safe here anymore."

"Relax, my nephew, no one believed the boy," his Uncle said without turning to him.

Zuko grew angry, but managed to keep his voice low. "But they could, and he had friends. We have enough money from working. We _should_ move on."

Sure, he didn't think it was safe, but he wasn't that paranoid. He hoped leaving would give him another chance to find the Avatar, and that his fears would cause his Uncle to actually agree to leave. But it seemed it wouldn't be that easy...

"People here think I'm the finest tea maker in the city, I can't just disappoint them by leaving," his Uncle replied, and now he did turn to him, seriousness etching his aged features. "Leaving _would_ cause suspicion."

Zuko stared at him, considering his words. They were true, but that still didn't stop him from wanting to leave. The conversation got no further, however, as both uncle and nephew were summoned to continue their work as servants.

"Lee! Mushi! Our customers!" The shop owner's voice rang across the shop.

Zuko nodded his agreement to his Uncle and both went back to their work. He would give in for now, but it wouldn't stop him from trying to find a way to leave the awful city.

Outside the shop, peering in through the open door, was a young boy a few years younger than the exiled Prince. His hair was black, his eyes a hazel-green color. Freckles dotted his round face, and his mouth was open in a pleased smile, revealing missing teeth, as he watched those within. His long black hair was partially tied back in a ponytail while the rest hung loosely around his happy face. He wore average Earth Kingdom clothing, which didn't mark him as threat, but there was no missing the mischievousness in his eyes as he scanned the interior of the shop. He looked around and soon his eyes went wide. He had spotted the exiled Prince and his Uncle.

**I**n the apartment given him by those under the Earth King, Aang sat on a bed, staring out a window, oblivious to anything else around him. He was furious that they hadn't seen the Earth King and that the war was being hidden from everyone in the city, but more than that he was deeply concerned about Appa. He missed him, sure, but for some reason, because of words that had recently been spoken, he was deeply worried about him, and felt as useless as a platypusbear in a cage.

Around him, though he was unaware of it, his companions were just as upset about the recent happenings in their life. Sokka, Katara, and Toph sat around the apartment, bored and upset, ready to do something, yet having nothing they _could_ do. It wasn't long before Sokka was no longer able to hold it all in.

"I can't believe they're brainwashing an entire city!" He burst out as he paced the room.

The sudden outburst caused the nearby Momo to leap up in fear with an angry screech. Toph turned to Sokka as she felt his movements through the earthen floor.

"I can," she said. "That's how nobility is."

She _didn't_ seem surprised. Katara turned to her, knowing that she was probably right. After all, she had grown up in it.

"But still," she agreed, "it isn't right."

She was saddened by the truth of what nobility really was. It had always seemed like something glamorous and full of power. Like something everyone wanted to be a part of. It was the group of people that was supposed to protect those under it, but it seemed all it really wanted was to keep the power it did have, and to use it for things other than just protection, like gaining _more_ power. She shook her head in sadness as Momo came to land on her shoulder.

Toph threw her hands in the air in outrage. "You're telling me!"

Katara smiled. Maybe they did have more in common than she had originally thought. At least Toph was as upset over the situation as she was. She didn't just shove it off as something she didn't care about, which her character usually lead people to believe.

"We're leaving." Aang's voice caused everyone, even Momo, to look at him in shocked question. He hadn't said anything since their visit to the palace, and he had been distant ever since.

He turned to the others. "We can't help the people here, and we can't stay. If we stay long enough, we'll begin to believe the war doesn't exist, too. I'm already a hundred years late, I can't be kept away any longer."

He sighed. "Our only choice is to use the information we got from the library to _our_ advantage. I'll find a firebending teacher and take on the Fire Lord when the eclipse comes."

Katara continued to stare in shock. Was he serious? He was just going to leave?

Even Sokka seemed concerned as he questioned Aang. "Are you sure? The eclipse will be here soon. That doesn't give you much time."

Katara continued Sokka's argument against Aang's decision. "Yeah, Aang, and Avatar Roku said you had until the end of summer. Don't you think you should take you're time about learning the elements?"

Aang turned on her, angry, standing to his feet. "I can't take my time! The Earth Kingdom is doing nothing about the war!"

"They're pretending it doesn't exist," Toph chimed in.

Aang hung his head in sad defeat. "It's up to me to end it."

Katara grew concerned. She could see the effect the pressures of being the Avatar were having on Aang. He was being forced to grow up so fast. When she had first rescued him from the ice back home, he had been a happy-go-lucky boy with no worries. Now, he felt it was his duty to end the war single-handedly. She wished he would take his time about it, instead of being pushed even faster to grow up and face the Fire Lord, but she knew he was convinced to do it. Sadness crept into her face as she looked to Aang in question.

"What about Appa?" She asked, sadly.

Aang surprised her by his answer. "We'll find Appa, than be on our way. I can't spend anymore time than that in this place."

He turned to stare sadly out a window, and Katara wished for the hundredth time that his destiny hadn't been pushed on him when he was so young. She watched him along with the others, concerned.


	2. Firebending

Chapter two

"Firebending"

**B**ack in the tea shop, Zuko continued to serve the customers with his Uncle. He glanced to his Uncle, his suspicions about being discovered still in the back of his mind.

His Uncle smiled at being handed a nice tip. Rolling his eyes, Zuko went back to concentrating on his own work. He certainly didn't enjoy it as much as his Uncle, and it showed.

In the back of the shop, unseen, the young boy who had earlier discovered the Prince and his Uncle, snuck in through a back door and ducked down behind a counter. After a few seconds, his head popped up above the counter, and his eyes followed the movement of the Prince, a grin on his face once again.

As the Prince moved to pour tea at a nearby table, the young boy lifted his hand, aiming it at him.

Zuko tipped the tea kettle to pour tea into a customer's cup. He poured the tea with a sigh, not for the first time wishing he could be away from such boring work.

Suddenly searing pain raced through his hand and he let out a yell of pain, dropping the kettle in his hand. The kettle came crashing down on the table before him, spilling the cups of tea that had already been poured.

The customers instantly grew upset, looking to him for answers, but Zuko was busy examining his hand in question. He looked at it and saw that it was red, as though it had been burnt, and he, more than anyone, knew what it was to be burnt.

Growing angry, he moved his eyes to look at the counter behind him, knowing that such a burn could only come from a firebender, and sure enough, there, standing boldly behind the counter was a round-faced, freckled boy with a wide grin on his face. The boy waved. Zuko frowned.

The boy stopped waving and looked at Zuko's Uncle, who was still serving tea, oblivious to what was going on around him. The boy moved his hand to point at him.

Zuko, furious, ignored the complaining customers behind him and glared at the boy behind the counter. The boy ignored him, shooting a small, hardly noticeable fireball from his hand. It sped toward the tea kettle in Zuko's Uncle's hands.

Just before the fireball hit the tea kettle, Zuko stepped in to intercept it, holding up his hand. The fireball flew into it and Zuko curled his hand around it, squeezing it until the fireball turned into smoke, curling up out of his clenched fingers. All the while he glared at the boy, who watched him, still grinning. He moved toward the boy, angrily, and glared at him in question as he reached his side.

"what are you doing here?" He questioned in an angry whisper.

The boy only grinned, refusing to keep from drawing attention to himself. "Now, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Zuko lifted his reddened hand for the boy to see, still glaring at him angrily. "I'm already thought to be a firebender!" He fumed, keeping his voice low. "I don't need more proof!"

The boy continued to grin, saying nothing. Zuko grew annoyed, grabbed the boy's hand, and pulled him away from the counter toward a back room in the shop, leaving behind his customers with a mess and no tea.

His Uncle finally noticed the commotion and looked to it in question, than to Zuko as he headed toward the back room with the boy. Understanding the situation, he moved toward his nephew's customers with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll have this cleaned up in no time. And I'll give you a free sample of a new tea I'm trying."

He smiled at his skills of peacemaking as the customers relaxed with pleased smiles, nodding their approval. Now if only he could bring such peace to his nephew's troubled mind...

**Z**uko entered the back room, pulling the boy behind him. He knew the boy, it was true. He had been the son of a nobleman in the Fire Nation, so obviously they had grown up together. For as long as he could remember, the boy had had a crush on his sister, which sickened him, for he knew the kind of person she was.

The boy, Bojing by name, was around twelve or thirteen years of age, by his count, and seemed to be the same old carefree, happy-go-lucky, goof-off boy. When they were growing up back in the Fire Nation, Bojing was constantly getting in trouble for his pranks, which was his life, as far as Zuko was concerned. He was _always_ playing practical jokes on others. He had loved to laugh and seemed to think the world was his playground. Apparently he still did.

Zuko threw the boy into the room, releasing his arm and closing the door behind him. Bojing looked to him, laughing. Yes, his like for laughter was still there.

"Relax, I've spent months in this city and no one's as yet figured out I'm a firebender," he laughed.

Zuko turned to him, letting out a breath to calm himself. He looked at him in question. "Why are you here, Bojing?"

"I left home. You know, being royalty wasn't all that fun. I don't know why you try so hard to get back to it."

Bojing grinned at Zuko, and it was obvious he was toying with Zuko's emotions. It worked, for Zuko's eyes grew narrow in his anger.

Bojing was a firebender, just as he was, but he had rarely paid attention in his training. He had on more than one occasion run away from home, saying that he didn't like being tied down by the restraints of royal life. He was the complete opposite of Zuko in terms of everything he wanted. Zuko wanted nothing more than to be tied down by his royal life, or at the very least to be at home with his father's honor, and he tried so hard to master firebending. It was so frustrating to him that this boy didn't appreciated what he had. And so he glared at Bojing through narrowed eyes.

Bojing ignored him, turning away after having gotten the reaction he had wanted from the Prince. "Ba Sing Se is the one place I _know_ I won't be found."

He turned again to Zuko, but this time in all seriousness, evidenced by his grin actually _not_ being present on his face. "What about you? What are you doing here?"

Zuko's anger melted into sadness as he thought that question over. He looked out a nearby window.

"Trying to survive," he answered.

Bojing exploded. "Why aren't you out after the Avatar?!"

Zuko ignored the outburst, despite the fact that he often wondered the same thing. "It's not so easy anymore. Besides, I've lost all track of him. And even if I do find him, it wouldn't change anything. My honor is gone."

There, he'd finally admitted the truth. He may as well stay locked away as a servant forever.

But Bojing wouldn't let it go. "So? So is mine. It's not that important. Just a title. A high honor that holds you back from living!" He seemed so adamant about it.

Zuko sighed. "Exactly."

He continued to stare out the window sadly, his mind not changed. How could there be any hope at all without honor?

**J**oo Dee lead them through the streets of Ba Sing Se. Before her, Aang kept his eyes open, and turned at every sound. Toph was concentrating on feeling any vibrations that would reveal anything. Sokka was getting more and more upset, obviously ready to give up, while she continued on in hope.

They were searching for Appa again, just as they had done before, Joo Dee guiding them around while they asked questions and no one would give them any answers. It seemed pointless, but it was really thier only option for now. Katara was somewhat relieved. At least the longer it took them to find Appa, the less quickly they'd leave the city and Aang would learn firebending.

Still, she didn't like the atmosphere of the city and wished they _could_ leave. Dai Li agents watched their every move. She felt so uncomfortable.

Her thoughts of what was around her were pulled away as Sokka finally snapped.

"Forget it! No one's going to tell us anything!" He shouted in his frustration. "This place is just a bunch of lies and secrets!"

"I agree," Toph said, looking up from her concentrating. "We're not going to find any answers here."

The group had stopped, and Katara glanced at Joo Dee. She didn't seem to care, wearing that ever present smile of hers that was so creepy.

Aang wasn't going to give up so easily. "But we have to find Appa!" He shouted. "We can't go _anywhere_ without him."

The others couldn't avoid the truth of his words. Toph lowered her voice.

"Then we'll have to do it without her."

She pointed to Joo Dee. Katara glanced over her shoulder at a Dai Li agent hiding in the shadows not far away. She, too, lowered her voice.

"And we'll have to avoid the Dai Li."

Sokka groaned. "Nothing can be easy for us, can it?!"

Clearly annoyed, Sokka lead the others on, following Joo Dee down the street. They'd continue their search in this way for now, but they'd also be using the time to think up a plan to avoid all those around them.


	3. Bojing's Services

Chapter Three

"Bojing's Services"

**Z**uko went about wrapping his burnt hand in the back room of the tea shop. His Uncle had joined him by now and was attending to Bojing, who was sitting nearby sipping tea. Zuko ignored them, concentrating on caring for his hand.

"It's so nice of you to grace us with your presence, Bojing," his Uncle said as he refilled Bojing's cup with tea.

Bojing smiled at him. "Thank you, sir, and for the tea. It's delicious."

Zuko felt his Uncle's movements and knew he had turned to look at him. He could picture the proud smile on his Uncle's face.

"At least _someone_ of noble blood can see that," his Uncle said.

Zuko rolled his eyes and continued to try to concentrate on his hand. He heard Bojing take another annoying sip of tea, than sit down his cup, finally getting to his point.

"But since you are planning to stay in this city, I should warn you. It's not what it seems."

"Oh?" His Uncle questioned, and Zuko had to admit, he was curious, too. So he strained his ears to listen without turning around.

Behind him, Bojing leaned forward, lowering his voice and continuing. "This city is kept from the war, shut off from it. Its existence is but mere fable to the people of this city. The longer you stay, the more you'll begin to believe the same."

Zuko finally turned to Bojing, skeptical to believe his tail. "And how do you know this?" He questioned.

Bojing turned to him and his grin returned. "Oh, come on, Zuko! Surly it hasn't been that long. You know I've always been good at avoiding guards. I've been many places in this city without being seen, and I've learned much, about many different people." He paused, his eyes growing wide. "Including, the Avatar."

Zuko's eyes grew wide in sudden realization. His hope suddenly returned. "The Avatar? He's here?!"

Bojing sat back in his chair with a satisfied smile. "I thought you didn't care?"

Zuko looked away instantly, feeling foolish for letting his emotions show so openly and for letting Bojing get the better of him – again. He turned away in anger.

Behind him Bojing laughed. "But yes, he's here. I've seen him, and you know, it actually works to our advantage – his being here. For the longer he stays, the more he'll forget about the war, until it is but a vague memory in the back of his mind. Saves _us_ the trouble of having to deal with him."

Bojing paused to frown, than continued, disappointedly. "But it is a shame. I mean, just think, an Earth Kingdom city will get the _honor_ of capturing the Avatar."

The word 'honor' rolled off Bojing's tongue like honey and his eyes lit up as he said it. Zuko frowned, turning to him to show him how he felt about his game.

Bojing looked to him again, his eyes wide in pleading expectation. "You could stop that, you know. Capture the Avatar yourself!"

There was a pause in all conversation as Zuko thought this over. His Uncle watched him in anticipating question, as did Bojing. Bojing was only playing with him, toying with his emotions. Wasn't he? Or did he truly have the Fire Nations best interests in mind? He seemed so sincere in wanting the honor to go to someone from the Fire Nation. Zuko sighed. Either way, he now knew the truth of why Bojing was in the tea shop.

"You've come here to convince me to capture the Avatar. Why?"

"Because I believe you can, Zuko!" Bojing stood in sincerity. "I always have. And honor or not, you'll be doing your nation a favor." He paused to frown, studying Zuko. "Do you _want_ the Avatar to stop this war?"

Zuko looked away with a frown. "No."

"Call me crazy, buy I thought you actually cared about your nation's _best interests_."

Zuko spun about to face Bojing, eyes wide, the memory those words brought to mind too awful to recall. How could Bojing question his loyalty to his nation? But Bojing sighed, turning to leave.

"I guess I was wrong," he said sadly and left the room.

Zuko said nothing. He only watched Bojing leave. His thoughts were spinning in his head in a crazy sea of jumbled words. Of course he cared about his nation! Of course he didn't want the Avatar to end the war! But was this just one of Bojing's tricks? Did he have an alternate motive behind all of his cunning words? No, his grin wasn't present during any of it. Could it be that he actually did believe in Zuko and truly wanted him to capture the Avatar? Was it that he really wanted Zuko to capture the Avatar for the sake of their nation and really _did_ believe he could do so?

He turned to look out the window again, a feeling of hope rising within him. Besides his Uncle, no one had ever truly believed that he could capture the Avatar. It was a good feeling to know that someone other than family actually believed in him.

**I**t was evening, the streets dark. It was as good a time as any, and their only option. Well, the only plan they could come up with. Aang lept out of the window of the apartment and used his airbending to cushion his landing as he joined Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Momo on the ground outside. He was ready to find and rescue Appa no matter what. Katara, however, seemed skeptical.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She whispered in question.

Aang turned to her, keeping his voice low as well. "It's our only choice."

"Yeah, Katara, and no one's going to be out at night," Sokka assured her with a whisper.

"I don't know. Long Feng said the Dai Li would be watching our every move – _all_ the time!" Katara continued her whisper.

"He just said that to scare us. No one's really going to be out all night watching for us." Sokka argued, continuing to keep his voice low, but not completely whispering.

"Someone's coming," Toph's sudden quiet warning silenced all else.

Aang forced himself to remain calm as he and Katara looked in the direction Toph was facing. Sokka, however, instantly began to panic.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?!"

He quickly grabbed Momo from off of Toph's shoulder and held him up in front of his face to hide himself. Katara rolled her eyes. Momo tilted his head with a chirp of question. Aang couldn't help but smile. He than turned back to look in the direction he had been looking, leaving Sokka to his 'hiding.'

Toph instantly moved into a fighting stance and Anag could feel her worry.

"Who's there?" She questioned loudly.

There was no answer. Toph grew upset, apparently _sure_ someone was there. "Show yourself, or you'll be sorry!"

Aang watched in expectancy, but still no one answered, nor did anyone emerge from the shadows. Toph immediately kicked her right heel into the ground. Several feet away, Aang saw a platform of earth rise into the air. There was a shadowy form atop it.

Toph pulled her right foot back behind her and the earth platform moved toward her and the others. Aang watched in excitement. Behind him, Katara and Sokka had gotten into fighting stances, ready for anything. As the platform neared, Aang could make out a boy around his age in Earth Nation clothing.

Once the platform was before her, Toph lifted her foot and the platform instantly vanished into the ground. The boy let out a yell and fell to the ground, rolling to his side. He soon righted himself and got to his feet, looking to those before him with a grin.

Now Aang could see his black hair, green eyes, and the freckles on his round face.

"Whoa! Some ride!" The boy said, and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Aang watched him skeptically along with the others. All were prepared for the worst. Sokka instantly moved forward to begin his questioning. He no longer held Momo and was now pointing at the boy before them with a frown of distrust.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"You're not Dai Li," Katara said in realization as she studied the boy.

Sokka was clearly annoyed that his interrogation had been cut short, but Aang watched in curiosity as the boy turned to Katara, his grin not leaving his face.

"No, I'm Bojing," he said. Then he frowned. "I despise the Dai Li."

Sokka's brows furrowed in question and he turned toward the boy again. "Then why are you here?"

The boy turned his attention to Sokka. "I was on my way out of the city when I remembered who was here. I couldn't leave without offering my services, so here I am."

Sokka continued to stare at him in question. "Services?"

The boy bowed before Sokka. "I've come to help the Avatar."

Aang felt it suspicious that the boy had found out he was there, with the city being as secretive as it was, but he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings, so he said simply, "I already have an earthbending teacher."

Bojing straightened again with a short laugh, turning toward Toph. "Yes, I noticed, but that's not what I meant."

His eyes now rested on Aang and Aang stared into them, wondering what more the boy had to offer.

"I understand you're looking for your bison."

The boys grin returned to his face. Instant fury erupted in Aang. He swung his staff around to point it at the boy, glaring at him in anger.

"What do you know about Appa?!" He shouted.

Bojing only continued to grin. "I know where you can find him, and I'd be willing to help you rescue him."

Aang continued to glare at the boy, unsure what to think. Nearby, he heard Momo chirp in excitement.

"Is this a trap?" Sokka voiced Aang's concern.

Bojing turned to Sokka, his grin dying, being replaced with a sincere and serious expression of truth and honesty. "No, I give you my word. We all want to leave this city as soon as possible, and I wanted to help you do that. The Avatar does have to stop the war, after all."

As he finished, his eyes rested on Aang once again. Aang considered his words. The boy seemed to be telling the truth, and he wanted more than anything to see Appa again. Finally he put down his staff, ready to trust the stranger. Bojing's grin instantly returned.

"Fine. But if this is a trap, I just want to say right now that I never trusted this guy!" The overly paranoid Sokka said, and crossed his arms over his chest, pointing a thumb at Bojing in the process, a scowl on his face.

Bojing just grinned. And Aang had to smile. Things seemed finally to be looking up.


	4. Rescue

Chapter Four

"Rescue"

**A**ang sat in the apartment with the others – Sokka, Katara, Momo, Toph, _and_ the newcomer named Bojing. He sat in anxious anticipation as Bojing explained the whereabouts of Appa and how he planned to rescue him with their help.

"Appa is in the middle ring in the hands of a merchant. He's tied up, not in a cage, so it shouldn't be too hard to rescue him," Bojing explained. "The hard part'll be getting to the merchant's shop without being seen. I can pull it off, but I'm not sure about the rest of you."

He looked the others over in contemplation. Toph stared out before her in her nonchalant manner.

"I could pull it off," she said. "I've snuck out from under my parent's noses plenty of times."

Bojing nodded in approval. "Two would be plenty and it will draw less attention. Toph and I will go."

Aang stood, his earlier anger suddenly returning. "No. No one's saving Appa without me."

"Don't worry, Twinkle Toes, I'll make sure Appa doesn't get hurt," Toph reassured him.

But Aang couldn't control his anger. Her words only fueled it more. He turned on her, angrily. "That's how Appa got into this mess in the first place!"

"Aang…" Katara tried to stop his outrage.

But Toph stopped her. "It's ok, Katara, he's right. And he is light on his feet. He could probably pull this off."

She didn't sound upset, but Aang suddenly was. He shouldn't have exploded like that. His feelings over what had happened in their attempt to talk to the king were working on his last nerve, but he still had no right to get as angry as he had. Didn't he learn his lesson back in the desert? _But I guess that's lessons for you, you'll never __**fully**__ learn them until you die. _He thought to himself with a regretful sigh.

"Than Aang, Toph, and I'll go," Bojing continued.

Sokka was clearly not happy with the decision. "And what are we supposed to do?" He asked, motioning toward himself and Katara. "Just sit here and wait?!" He complained.

Bojing turned to him with his grin present on his face. He shrugged. "Yeah."

Aang couldn't help but laugh as Sokka threw his hands in the air and looked around in annoyance. He noticed Katara stifle a laugh as well, and then he was ushered out the door by Toph and Bojing.

**A**ang followed Bojing through the city, Toph following him. Darkness was all about them as they moved quietly and stealthily, avoiding anything that moved. Bojing seemed to know exactly where he was going and how to avoid being seen, while Toph kept everything around them under check. If anything wanted to sneak up on them, it would certainly be sopped.

They were heading to the wall separating the middle and upper rings, and were almost upon it. Aang could feel his anxiousness rising. Without the need of Toph's heightened senses, Bojing noticed a Dai Li agent and quickly ducked into the shadows. Aang and Toph instantly did likewise. The Dai Li agent soon passed by without a second glance. Aang breathed a sigh of relief, than moved forward, following Bojing's motions to do so after he watched the agent go for a good distance.

They continued on their way and it wasn't long before they reached the wall separating the two rings of the city. Upon reaching the wall, Bojing kept watch as Toph kicked her heels into the ground and lifted her hands above her head, thus raising the wall so that they could all slip under. Aang did so, followed by the others. Toph lowered the wall and they were on their way again, following Bojing.

Aang was beginning to get tired and wondered when they would reach Appa, when Bojing suddenly stopped before him. Aang stopped quickly so as to not run into him, and looked up in question. Bojing glanced over his shoulder at him, his grin, as always, it seemed, on his face. He pointed across the street before them.

"There it is," Bojing whispered and Aang felt his heart begin to beat faster in excited anticipation. "Appa's out back."

Aang looked across the street to see a merchant's shop. So _that_ was where Appa was. _Don't worry, Buddy, we're coming_, he told the bison in thought.

Bojing looked down the street in both directions, than bolted across it. Reaching the other side, he ducked into the shadows beside the shop. Aang and Toph quickly followed his lead.

They snuck along the side of the shop until they emerged behind it. There they stopped and Aang's eyes grew wide in excitement. "There he is!"

Though he was excited, he remembered to whisper and waited with the others until they made sure the cost was clear.

"Cost is clear," Bojing whispered.

Aang immediately ran up to his old friend, who was tied up in a large, boxed in space behind the shop. Aang lept upon Appa, giving him a large hug. Appa grunted and tried to turn toward him, but was hardly able to move against his bonds. Aang peeled himself away from Appa and looked him over as Toph and Bojing moved up behind him. Sensing them, Appa bellowed. Aang quickly reached out a hand to stroke his fur, comforting him.

"Sh, boy, we'll get you out," he coaxed.

Appa turned his head as much as he could toward Toph and let out a quiet groan. Toph smiled.

"Yeah, good to see _you_ again, too," she said to the Bison.

But suddenly her smile died and she spun around, coming to stop in a fighting stance. Aang gasped as large, brutish looking men moved out of the shadows to surround them. Bojing turned to the men, as did Aang.

The men continued to move in on them. "Taking what doesn't belong to you?" One questioned. He grinned, than stomped his foot into the ground to send a large boulder sailing out of the ground. He threw his hands forward and the rock sailed toward Aang.

Aang instantly ducked out of the way, than stood to his feet with a frown. Toph pushed her hands out to her side sharply, causing the boulder that now sailed toward Appa to shatter into pieces. Aang swung his staff in an arc before him, sending a gust of air at the earthbender who had sent the boulder toward him. The earthbender blocked the air attack by putting up a rock wall before him. The men around him quickly set to work with earthbending of their own.

As a unit they each dug their heels into the ground and pushed their arms sharply out before them, raising pillars of rock all around the area. They began to move their arms in and out in a rhythmic pattern, sending sharp, pointed rocks from the pillars into the area before them where Aang, Toph, Bojing, and Appa waited. Their leader soon dropped his wall and did the same.

Toph was quick to send up walls of her own to block each and every pointed object that came toward her. When she wasn't blocking them, she was sending her own attacks back at the earthbenders.

Aang, meanwhile, ducked when he could, than made an airscooter and sped around the arena. As he stayed close to the men, they were unable to hit him with the assault they were using, which made them angry. As he sped past them, he threw air at them, hoping to knock them off balance. It worked for some, but when the rest caught on, they dug their feet into the ground with their earthbending to steady themselves.

Aang continued on around the area. He soon passed a bucket of water and took the opportunity to form a water whip and throw it at the men. Caught off guard, they were unable to stand against it.

Aang smiled in pleasure, but soon came face to face with a large boulder heading straight at him. He lept off his airscooter with a shout, and used earthbending to raise the earth beneath him high into the air. The boulder slammed into the pillar below him causing him to shake. Keeping his balance, he glanced to the earthbending leader in worry. The man was angrily glaring at him.

Worried and not knowing what else to do, Aang lept into the air and used his airbending to flip himself backward and come to land lightly beside Toph, who continued flinging her assaults at the men around them. Aang readied a rock pillar before himself as the angry earthbender stalked toward him.


	5. Escape

Chapter Five

"Escape"

**B**ojing watched the others, doing nothing to bring attention to himself. They seemed to be holding out strong without his help anyway. A grunt from behind caused him to turn about in remembrance of the bison behind him. He smiled as a thought struck him. There _was_ a way he could be of help.

With everyone else distracted, Bojing slipped into the shadows and moved up to the large bison. Cooing to keep him calm, he discreetly shot thin firebolts through the ropes that bound the beast. The ropes soon fell away and he smiled in success.

The great beast broke away with a great groan, causing Aang to look at him, a smile on his face. The boulder before him, which he had formed from the pillar, fell to the ground as he lost his concentration. Bojing quickly climbed onto the bison's back.

"I've freed Appa! Let's go!" He called to the others.

He watched as Aang turned to Toph. "Come on, Toph!" He grabbed Toph's hand and pulled her toward Appa.

Both climbed on as one of the men was just about to reach them. Appa quickly took to the air, leaving the men to watch in annoyance. They quickly sent large boulders into the air after the flying beast, but Appa was able to avoid them, easily.

Bojing looked to Aang who was atop the bison's head. Aang laid down upon it, giving it a huge hug, a happy smile on his face. The bison let out a happy and contented groan. Bojing smiled at the sight, happy for the reunion of boy and pet.

**K**atara watched her brother pace about the room in annoyed and bored frustration. She busied herself by stroking Momo as she sat on the bed.

"I always have to wait behind!" Her brother protested. "Is it just coincidence, or is there something wrong with me?"

Katara looked up with a smile, ready to answer with a smart remark. Sokka instantly put up a hand to silence her.

"Don't answer that!" He said with a second thought on the matter.

Katara laughed. A sound from outside soon interrupted her. She looked up in question, as did Momo and Sokka. She stood to her feet.

"What is that?" She questioned.

Sokka turned to the door, growing serious. She followed him to the door as Momo watched from the bed.

Suddenly Dai Li agents burst into the room without warning, causing her to gasp in fear.

"Where's the Avatar?" One of the agents questioned.

Katara frowned, moving into a fighting stance. Having gotten no answer, the Dai Li agent threw his earth handcuffs toward her, but she was ready with a water whip. It hit the handcuffs and stopped their sped so that she could side step out of the way.

Other Dai Li agents were throwing their earthen handcuffs at her and Sokka in an instant. Sokka was able to knock them away with his boomerang, and she kept up with her water. Seizing an open chance, she used her water to form a long water whip and wrap it around one of the agents.

She heard a chirping from above and noticed Momo flying overhead in fright. Seeing the fight, he soon leapt upon one of the agent's heads, causing him to loose focus and fall away from the fighting. Sokka, meanwhile had avoided more handcuffs and had managed to move up behind an agent, where he raised his boomerang to bring it down on the man's head, sending him sprawling to the floor.

A familiar bellow soon sounded outside and brother and sister looked up in question. Momo, too, looked up, let out an excited screech and flew toward the door. Outside a nearby window, Katara saw the familiar form of Appa, Toph, Aang, and Bojing on his back. Her spirits lifted greatly.

"Appa!" She cried in excitement.

She released her waterwhip hold on the man before her and turned toward the door, sending the waterwhip out behind her to block the earthen handcuffs that sailed toward her and Sokka. At the same time, Sokka threw his boomerang sideways at a low angle so that it blocked all of the earthen handcuffs heading for his and his sister's feet as both ran toward the door and the freedom outside. Sokka caught the boomerang up in his hand just before he ducked out the door after his sister.

Outside, more Dai Li agents waited. Katara used the water from a nearby bucket to send a wave toward the men coming at her. Sokka flung his boomerang through the air again to take out the others.

Appa soon lowered in the night sky before them. Bojing leaned over the side of the great beast while Aang steered and Toph hung on for dear life.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Bojing called to the two on the ground.

Sokka's boomerang returned to him and he ran toward Appa, grabbing Bojing's hand and pulling himself onto the bison's back. Reaching the safety of Appa's back, Sokka looked back. His eyes grew wide in alarm.

"Katara!" He shouted and sent his boomerang into the air one last time.

Katara felt someone move up behind her at the same time Sokka's shout reached her ears. She turned about in fear. A Dai Li agent was almost upon her. Just in time, Sokka's boomerang smashed into the man's head, sending him sprawling. With a sigh of relief, Katara retrieved Sokka's boomerang and rushed toward Appa.

Grabbing Bojing's hand, she felt Appa lift into the air and head away from the fray. Bojing helped her onto Appa's back as he flew away. Once aboard him safely, Katara turned to look back. Momo flew up from below to land on her shoulder as the Dai Li agents watched in angry disappointment.

Katara turned to her companions in relief and was just in time to see Sokka fall back with a happy sigh.

"Some night!" He said.

Everyone smiled at that, and in relief that the night was finally over. But soon Sokka frowned as he lifted his hand, looking at it. Something was in it. It looked like a rope. And the end of that rope was singed as though by fire. Katara frowned at the sight of it. Her brother did, too.

And then understanding dawned and Sokka turned to the silent and grinning boy at the back of the bison. He lifted his hand to point an accusing finger at Bojing.

"You're a firebender!"


	6. Defeat

Chapter Six

"Defeat"

**A**ppa flew over the great city of Ba Sing Se, leaving it behind once and for all. On his back, Aang, Toph, Katara, and Momo sat watching Sokka and and Bojing in total shock. Well, Toph didn't watch, exactly, but she did listen, and with Sokka, it was certainly something to hear.

"You're a firebender! Admit it!" He shouted at Bojing.

The happy boy only grinned. He shrugged, as though being a firebender wasn't a bad thing.

"Just another service I was hoping to offer the Avatar," he said simply.

"No way! Aang's not going to be trained by someone who didn't even tell us who they were until now!"

"Oh, come on, Sokka, this is just what I needed. And he did help us find Appa. Besides…" Aang paused to grin. Beside Bojing, the two young boys looked similar. "I like his way of living."

Katara watched the two boys and had to smile. They did seem similar in their way of acting toward situations.

"He does seem nice," she said, referring to Bojing.

Sokka's mouth dropped wide open in shock.

Katara frowned then and turned to Aang. "But I still think you're making a mistake about taking this all on now."

Sokka smiled again, apparently glad that his sister wasn't _completely_ on Aang's side.

Aang turned to Katara, sad and serious. "Katara, I need to do this. It may be my only chance."

She regarded him sadly and shrugged, wishing she could do otherwise. "It's up to you, Aang."

Sokka flew into a rage once more, protesting. "Katara!"

He sighed and fell back in frustration, mumbling his complaints to himself. It was obvious that he didn't trust Bojing. And Katara had to admit that finding a firebending teacher for Aang the moment they found Appa and left the city seemed too good to be true. Sokka's earlier words about things not coming easily for them rang in her head, but she trusted Bojing. He seemed like a very nice boy.

Toph broke the silence then. "Either way, I say we leave this city and make camp – on the ground."

Katara smiled, remembering again how Toph hated flying. Aang still hadn't given his answer about what he was going to do, but Katara let it go, knowing that a good night's sleep would probably be best for everyone.

"It has been quite a night," she remarked.

And with that, Appa flew away from the city, leaving its walls and secrets behind.

**O**utside of a forest several miles away from the city, Appa had finally landed and the group had made camp. They were all sleeping peacefully as the sun began to rise in the east. Toph was the first to wake.

She sat up with a yawn, and stretched her arms over her head. Her movements caused a bed of rock several feet away to rise up out of the ground at a fast speed.

Bojing happened to be sleeping on that bed of rock, and so, was flung into the air. He instantly woke up. "Whoa!"

Getting to his feet quickly, he leapt from the rock bed. Landing on the ground, he looked to Toph in annoyance. "Hey!"

Toph shrugged. "Sorry."

Bojing's yelling woke Katara who sat up in worried question, looking to Toph and Bojing.

"What's wrong?" She mumbled in waking.

No one had to answer, for she saw the rock bed and realized at once what had happened. Beside her, Sokka moaned and rolled over to continue sleeping.

A few feet away, Aang bent the air to leap to his feet. He moved toward Bojing and Katara saw the sadness in his eyes. The night before, as they had been making camp, he had told them all his final decision, but now it seemed as if he really _didn't_ want to learn firebending from Bojing.

"Ready Bojing?" Aang questioned him.

Bojing turned to him, his grin returning to his face. "Sure, but we better go by the river just in case."

"Yeah," Aang replied and his sadness deepened.

Katara watched him go in concern.

"I'll get the firewood, you start breakfast?" Toph asked.

Katara nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She continued to watch Aang and Bojing move into the trees, then pulled herself away and moved toward Appa to ready breakfast.

**A**ang followed Bojing sadly through the woods. In all honesty he didn't want to learn firebending. He had said he would never learn it. Even knowing that it was up to him to end the war be learning it, he couldn't stop thinking of the look in Katara's eyes that day back in Jeong Jeong's camp when he had burned her with his carelessness. He sighed as he followed Bojing, than shoved the thought from his mind and tried to focus on his surroundings.

As he looked about, he began to grow confused. He looked to Bojing in question. "Do you know where you're going?"

Before him, Bojing only grinned. Aang began to grow worried as he continued to look around.

"Come to think of it, I don't remember _seeing_ a river when we landed," he continued.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Aang continued to follow him, but the further they got into the trees, the deeper his worry and fear became.

Suddenly, without warning, Bojing stopped, swinging his leg out behind him in an arch, and shooting flames at Aang. With a gasp, Aang leapt quickly into the air to avoid being burned. Coming to land on the ground, he looked to Bojing in alarm.

"Sokka was right!" Aang realized. It hadn't been his surroundings he needed to worry about, but the one before him.

Bojing faced him with a grin. "Yes, he's smart. You really should listen to him more often."

His grin never died as he pulled his hands back, then pushed them forward to shoot repeated fireblasts at Aang. Aang avoided them with his airbending.

But suddenly the fighting was interrupted when a familiar form stepped out of the trees to their right.

"Give up, Avatar, you're clearly outnumbered." Zuko's bitter voice floated to Aang's ears.

Aang turned to see that Zuko was ready, in a fighting stance, facing him.

Bojing turned to Zuko with a grin. "I knew you'd change your mind," he said. "How'd you find me?"

Zuko frowned, keeping his eyes on Aang. "Your pranks leave a trail of complaints. From there it was just a matter of following a giant… flying… bison."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he studied the Avatar, his words growing angry, but suddenly a blast of wind sent him flying to the ground.

"Uh!" He cried, the wind knocked from his lungs.

He got up quickly and turned toward the Avatar in anger. "It's been awhile, Avatar!"

He quickly sent fireblasts toward Aang, who watched in helplessness. Bojing joined in and Aang truly _did_ feel outnumbered, surrounded by fire, which was the one element he could not yet control. As the fireblasts neared him, he leaped, ducked, and rolled to avoid them.

Soon there was a break in the blasts, and he used his staff to send a great gust of wind around him in a circle.

Bojing leaped agilely into a tree, avoiding the great gust. Zuko ducked just in time, and got instantly to his feet and in fighting position once again as soon as the gust was gone.

Seizing the opportunity, Aang lifted his bison whistle toward his lips, ready to call for help, but Bojing instantly leaped from his perch in the nearby tree, landing directly beside Aang, and grabbing the whistle as he passed it.

"Not this time!" He shouted.

Aang turned to him in anger and stomped his feet into the ground, hard. The earth beneath Bojing shot into the air, causing Bojing to lose his balance and drop the whistle. Using airbending, Aang pulled the whistle toward himself, catching it up in his hand.

"Thanks for the lift!" The angry call from above caused Aang to look up in time to see Bojing standing on the earth column above him, in a fighting stance, his hands pointing at Aang, and his grin on his lips.

Fear seized Aang.

"Give up! Or pay the consequences!"

Aang glanced behind him to see Zuko, also in a fighting stance, hands pointed at him, moving in on him.

He glanced one more time at Bojing, than hung his head in defeat.

"Okay, you win."


	7. Captivity

Chapter Seven

"Captivity"

**B**ojing laughed in victory, leaping from the earth column to land beside Aang. He immediately pulled out some rope and began to tie Aang's wrists together behind his back.

He glanced to Zuko, who stood frowning, behind the Avatar. "Good job, Zuko! I knew you could do it!"

Zuko's frown softened slightly as Bojing turned his attention to finishing tying the rope around Aang's wrists. Once done, he turned to Zuko again, a serious smile on his face.

"Honor and admiration come from doing something great. I think it'll be easier to gain now."

Bojing turned his attention to the area beyond Zuko, and Zuko frowned in sudden question. He knew Bojing's tricks. Bojing's grin returned as he snapped his fingers. At the sound of movement, Zuko looked behind him to see Mai pushing his Uncle, handcuffed, out from the trees. Ty Lee moved out from the trees as well, smiling as always.

Zuko looked from Ty Lee to Mai in shocked bewilderment. How had they gotten there? And then, he understood. Frowning, his eyes darted to Bojing. He turned toward him, moving into a fighting stance.

"You traitor!" He shouted.

But Bojing only grinned at him, not moving. Zuko took a steadying breath and moved his right hand slowly back, ready to fight, but suddenly all feeling was lost in his arms. He had felt someone behind him, touching him.

"Huh? What?" He questioned, looking from one hand to the other.

Instinctively, he swung his leg out behind him to send a blast of fire at whoever had been there, but nothing happened. Panic gripped him. He couldn't firebend.

"My bending..."

Bojing moved toward him, still grinning, handcuffs in his hands.

"Yes, it's quite useful, isn't it?" He asked, than glanced over Zuko's shoulder with a smile.

Zuko looked over his shoulder as well and saw Ty Lee there, waving happily. Sudden defeat sunk in and Zuko couldn't hide his sadness. Pressure dug into his wrists as Bojing locked the handcuffs around them.

Bojing then turned to Mai and Ty Lee with his grin on his face, only now, it seemed happier.

"Come on, girls, let's get our captives to our princess."

Zuko's eyes grew wide in realization and he looked up at Bojing with a frown.

"Azula," he said bitterly, then was shoved through the trees by Bojing.

**Z**uko moved through the trees, angrily, Bojing at his back, ready to firebend if Zuko tried to escape. Behind Bojing, his Uncle was being pushed along by Ty Lee. His anger rose at that thought.

And behind Ty Lee was the Avatar, with Mai bringing up the rear of the procession. _The Avatar. I was so close, and now… _

Zuko sighed. Sadness threatened to overwhelm him, but he refused to let it, keeping the scowl on his face. All his life, he had faced problems and had had people he thought he could call friends or family turn against him in some awful way. He thought it would end as he grew older, that somehow through that, he'd be able to accept it.

But here he was again, a good friend handing him over to his sister. But it was more than that that tore at his heart. Bojing's words of belief in him had truly lifted his spirits, had made _him_ believe in himself, and learning that those words were lies being used to lure him into doing the bidding of someone else, deeply hurt. They were fake. No more true than the words his father would one day utter to him about his being proud of his son.

Yet still, he longed for that day to come and had to hope that it would and that the words would not be spoken in falsehood, but in truth.

Suddenly the thoughts of his past, and of his family, and of all that was happening at the moment, caused his sadness to boil over in rage. He would _not_ let Bojing get the glory!

"You lair!" He shouted at him. "You said you believed I could capture the Avatar!"

"I did. That's why I let _you_ capture him _for_ me." Bojing replied, and Zuko could picture the grin on his face.

The words should have brought joy and hope back to Zuko, but the wound had already been laid, and they only caused his anger to rise more.

"Why, Bojing?" His Uncle questioned behind them. "You were a tea lover."

Bojing laughed. "Why else? I'm handing you over to Azula."

That did it. Zuko's anger exploded in realization of why Bojing was doing all that he did. It wasn't for glory, nor for the sake of his nation. It was for...

Zuko fumed. "You always were trying to win her admiration!"

"Yes, and this time I _will_ gain her affection!"

Zuko balled his hands into fists in his anger, but he could do nothing without his bending. Furious, he continued on in silence.

Behind Zuko, Aang watched all that was happening before him half-heartedly. He was more concerned about the girl behind him and the whistle in his hand. He had realized straight away that the girl behind him cared nothing about transporting him through the forest.

He glanced at her over his shoulder and saw that she was boredly examining her fingernails. Seizing the opportunity, he sucked in a large breath of air, turned to the hands tied behind his back and sucked the bison whistle toward his mouth through the air.

Once the whistle was in his mouth, he glanced at the girl behind him again, wide-eyed. She was still examining her nails, bordley. She hadn't noticed a thing. Relief evident in his eyes, Aang turned to face forward and blew into the whistle, sending out a long, clear note that only a bison could hear.

**B**ack at the campsite, Sokka was finally awake, watching a small fire that Katara and Toph had started. Toph was sitting on the ground beside Appa, resting her back against him while Katara readied some food over the fire.

"Where did you say they went?" Toph asked her.

Katara turned to her, worry evident in her eyes. "To the river, but they should have been back to eat by now."

Smiling happily, Sokka quickly moved toward the food. "Oh well! More for us!"

Just as he was about to reach the food, a loud bellow from Appa stopped him. He looked to the bison in worry.

"Appa? What is it?" Katara asked, turning toward him in question.

Appa groaned again, getting to his feet. His movement caused Toph to fall forward.

"Something's wrong," she said as she righted herself.

Sokka nodded in agreement, suddenly not caring about the food behind him.

"Maybe it's Aang!" He said, pulling out his boomerang with a frown. "I knew Bojing couldn't be trusted!"

Fear sparked in his sister's eyes. "Come on!"

Sokka rushed toward Appa as Toph made her way onto the great bison's back. Katara pulled water from her pouch and doused the fire, then ran to join the others, Momo flying after her.

Once she was safely on his back, Appa lifted into the air with a mighty, and worried, groan.


	8. Agni Kai

Chapter Eight

"Agni Kai"

**A** storm was brewing overhead as the line of captives and captors reached a clearing among the trees. There they stopped, and there, Azula waited. Thunder rumbled in the sky overhead.

Upon seeing the new arrivals, Azula stood from her seat upon a rock, a pleased smile on her face.

Bojing, Mai, and Ty Lee quickly arranged the captives in a straight line before Azula, standing behind them. Bojing smiled broadly as Azula stopped before the line of prisoners.

After looking them over, she turned to him. "Good job, Bojing."

Bojing's smile widened in pure delight.

Zuko glared at his sister. "Azula! Let us go!"

Azula turned her attention to him. "Now why would I do that, Zuko?" She questioned, still smiling.

Zuko narrowed his eyes further. Beside him, his Uncle frowned in displeasure.

"Really, Azula, imprisoning your own family?" He stated more than questioned.

Azula turned to him, her dislike of the man evident in her eyes and in the tone of her voice. "Iroh, I see you're still alive."

Rage swept through Zuko at the way his sister was treating their Uncle. He was unable to control it.

"Agni Kai!" He shouted.

Azula turned to him, her pleased smile not leaving her lips. She stepped nearer to him. "You're really no match for me, Zuzu, why humiliate yourself?"

Zuko calmed himself, but did not back down. "Agni Kai," he said simply.

Azula looked him over as he stared at her, unwilling to show her any emotion at all. Finally Azula turned away, looking to Mai.

"Very well. Release him!"

Zuko took another calming breath as Mai moved up to him with the key to unlock his handcuffs. Azula walked across the clearing nonchalantly.

As Mai moved away from him, Zuko noticed a hint of sadness in her eyes. He forced himself to ignore it and to step away from the line of captives, getting into a fighting stance. His eyes were on his sister, who was now across the clearing from him. She turned to him, but didn't get into a fighting stance.

The line of captives and captors watched, waiting. Some were worried, others were excited.

Aang was among those who were worried. But not for Zuko. He was worried for his own saftey. A soft bellow soon floated to his ears.

No one else seemed to notice the call as Aang looked up in excitement. There, in the sky above, was Appa.

Aang smiled in joy. "Appa!"

And yet, the worry that was within him was still there.

**O**n Appa's back, Katara looked down into the trees, searching for Aang or Bojing. She didn't know if Sokka's prediction about the later was true or not, but she did know that Aang was in trouble.

Her eyes continued to search the ground, and soon she saw a clearing. And in that clearing was...

"Aang!" She cried, her heart leaping with the joy that he was okay.

She pointed to the clearing, and Sokka, at Appa's head, turned the bison toward the clearing and they began to lower.

Katara watched the clearing as it got nearer. The sudden joy died as she saw not one, but six enemies in the clearing along with Aang.

**B**ack in the clearing, Zuko continued to watch his sister, waiting for her to make the first move. Azula glared at him now, and was soon in a fighting stance.

"Whenever you're ready," Zuko called to her through clenched teeth. For too long had he wanted to face off against his sister.

Lightning flashed in the sky around them as Azula moved into position to send her first strike at Zuko.

Zuko watched her with a scowl, not caring that she was ready to strike him down.

Lighting shot from Azula's fingers, heading straight toward him.

Zuko skillfully moved his body into formation just as his Uncle had taught him so that he could intercept a lightning strike from the sky and send it toward his sister.

His Uncle watched in worry as he realized what his nephew was doing.

"No!" He cried out, stepping forward as lightning lit up the sky and shot directly into Zuko's outstretched hand.

He stopped, watching in wide-eyed sadness.

The lightning coursed through his body, but Zuko managed to remain calm and move it through himself. As he felt the heat rushing into his hand where the energy would escape, he looked up to see his sister staring at him in shock.

He grinned in victory as his hand pointed at her. For a second, as she realized what he was planning, he almost thought he saw fear in her eyes. But only for a second. Then it vanished and she scowled at him.

The energy of the lightning suddenly burst fourth from his hand, heading toward his sister, but just as it was about to hit her, he moved his hand slightly upward, the lightning shooting away above her head.

Azula looked at him in question as he smoothly side-stepped to avoid the earlier strike she had thrown at him, than stood calmly, looking at her with normal eyes that showed no hatred or anger.

The lightning he had fired hit the branch of a tree behind Azula and the branch split away from the tree, falling to the ground where it trapped Azula beneath its long branches as she gasped in question.

Zuko only watched her, not moving to do more or less.

Behind him, his Uncle sighed with relief, than smiled in pleasure at the success of his nephew.

Bojing, Mai, and Ty Lee rushed toward the fallen branch to help their princess. Zuko glanced at Mai but she did not return the gesture.

Above, Appa neared the clearing and from his back, Katara had watched all that had happened. When she had seen Zuko's great bending skills, her eyes had grown wide in shock, for he was a powerful bender.

Appa soon landed on the ground in the clearing. Sokka and Katara leaped from his back and rushed toward Aang.

"Come on!" Sokka shouted.

While the others were occupied with Azula, and Zuko seemed not to care, Sokka untied Aang and they raced back to Appa, climbing onto his back. Appa leaped into the air again and the gang was free.

As he left the scene behind, Aang looked back down at Zuko. The worry he had felt had died once Zuko had unleashed his lightning strike. It was weird. Why should he feel this way for his enemy? Why should he feel joy that he had achieved such power when he would likely turn around and use that power on him?

With a sigh, Aang turned to leave the scene and such confusing thoughts behind him. Right now all that mattered was that he was safe, and that he had Appa back!

Below, Zuko moved up to Bojing who watched as Mai and Ty Lee tried to free Azula from the fallen branch. Zuko frowned at his old friend.

"Honor and admiration are titles – given when you do something great. A peasant, who is less recognized than you, is more honorable," he said to him, then snatched a key from his belt, and turned his back on him, strolling across the clearing toward his Uncle.

His Uncle was watching him in shock, though he tried to hide it. Zuko reached him and silently used the key to unlock the handcuffs at his uncle's back.

As the handcuff's fell away, Zuko turned to leave. "Come on, Uncle."

His Uncle hesitated to follow, looking from his nephew to the others in utter shock and surprise at the events that had recently unfolded. Finally, he smiled in pleasure, and followed Zuko into the trees.

**A**ppa flew away from the clearing, leaving it and the forest behind. Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo sat on his back, relieved that their latest adventure was over. Aang sat on his head, thinking sadly. He looked down at the forest below and sighed.

Then he got up and moved to those behind him.

"Katara, you were right," he said to her. "I shouldn't be in such a hurry to do what I must. I've been given a deadline and I should stick to it."

He hung his head. Katara smiled broadly.

"Good to hear it, Aang," she replied.

Aang smiled at the sound of her words, looking up into her beautiful eyes that seemed to glow with her happiness.

Nearby, Sokka, too, looked up. He, however, didn't wear a smile. "What about the eclipse?" He asked, and his look of question changed to annoyance. "It's still important information. And I didn't get attacked by a giant, crazed owl for no reason!"

Aang and Katara tried not to laugh as they watched Sokka. They didn't succeed. To Aang, it felt good to laugh.

Toph was the first to answer Sokka's question. "There are plenty of other Earth cities and villages besides Ba Sing Se, and plenty of others fighting in the war. Why not give the information to them?"

Katara nodded in agreement, having finished her laughing. "She's right. There are others fighting in the war."

Aang turned to Toph with an excited and happy smile. "Good idea, Toph!"

He quickly moved back to Appa's head. "We'll get the information to someone who can use it, and than go from there."

He looked out at the landscape before him. It seemed an awfully big world. He glanced at Katara, with a smile.

"One step at a time," he said.

She smiled back at him, her pleasure at his choice obvious. He too, was pleased, and finally understood. For so long as they took things one step at a time, the whole journey didn't seem quite so long and the impossible task before them didn't seem quite so impossible. The world seemed a little less big when one looked at it one day, one step, at a time.

Katara nodded at him, her smile broad. "One step at a time."


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

**K**atara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Momo, and Appa continued on to General Fong's military base, where they had recently started out. They gave the news of the eclipse to General Fong, and for some reason, he didn't protest.

The gang continued on across the Earth Kingdom, making a few stops along the way, all the while keeping their eyes open for a firebending teacher for Aang.

They weren't going to rush into anything, but they were ready for whenever the chance would present itself. And then, Aang would face the Fire Lord. But not until the time was right.

**M**eanwhile, Bojing had used his firebending to rescue Azula from the branches that held her captive. She was furious, setting everything around her ablaze with her bending. Bojing got not so much as a thank-you from her, and soon she was on her way again with Mai and Ty Lee, leaving Bojing behind in the clearing, Zuko's words weighing heavily on his heart.

**Z**uko, meanwhile, traveled with his Uncle. They didn't head back to the great city of Ba Sing Se, but continued to keep their profile low. Having seen the Avatar, Zuko's hopes had risen again, and he would continue his pursuit, for he still longed and hoped for that day when his father would accept him and say that he was proud of him. The day when his honor would be restored!


End file.
